


Otherside

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ocelot: I Wonder What Could Brainwash Go Wrong……Oops, Post-apocalypse!AU, Really Fucked Up Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你，我，以及世界末日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，这个就是我的“夭寿啦！头儿挟持副指挥官私奔啦！”AU。以及不，我的内心并没有为MGS哭泣。我听不懂你的意思。

寒风从汽车的缝隙里钻进来，在车厢里呜咽着，沉沉的黑暗里，整辆车都在随着路面上的坑洞而颠簸和震颤，Kaz的脑袋随着座垫的起伏而轻微地晃动着。他的喉咙里发出声音，举起手，试图触碰自己的额头，他的头好像快要裂开了。

Kaz眨了眨眼。陌生的车。某种大型的厢形旅行车。装饰用的填充物已经开始脱落了。他好像是在后座上。看得到的地方全部是大大小小的塑料袋和包裹，填满了后座和驾驶席之间的空隙。几乎堆到了他的脸前面。矿泉水瓶和野营食物，固体燃料。类似的东西。

副驾驶席上有一把横放着的步枪，枪口露了出来。

空气十分寒冷，带着防冻剂和陈旧雪茄的气味。

他的手臂和腿被好几床毯子和厚外套缠住，裹得严严实实，脑袋下面垫着更多的衣服和毯子。他的墨镜和帽子被摘掉了。他的鼻子和嘴里弥漫着一种恶心的味道。

他的义肢不见了。

车里开着暖气，带着一股汽油和陈旧雪茄的气味，从Kaz脸颊附近吹来。但他呼出的空气依然几乎立刻在嘴唇上方结冰。他愤恨地又挣扎了一次，没什么效果。金属碾压和碰撞的寂静里，在他左眼旁边，阴沉的天光从车前窗里暴烈地投射进来，晃动着。这辆汽车正在追逐着暴雨和阴云前进。

Kaz使劲扭了扭头，顺着驾驶席的空隙朝前看去，只看见一截皮衣包裹的肩膀。

恐惧闪烁了一下，但迅速在他脑袋里消失了。

“他妈的怎么回事？”Kaz说。

空调发出单调的响声，一只手在前方伸了出来，被绷带包裹着。那只手毫不迟疑地换了档。车身向后一抖，车胎发出歪扭不稳的声音，突然，速度更快了。车窗外的阴云疾驰而过。

Kaz的额头撞到了副驾驶席的后背上，他再次使劲挣扎，然后再次被裹着他身体的外套和毯子缠住，动弹不得。

“我们要离开那儿。”Venom说。

\--

风雪无休止地从车窗和车门的每一个缝隙里钻进来，每过几分钟，汽车上的每一片金属都碾磨，积压，发出铁片在风暴里发出的那种声音。不知道过了多久，Venom停了车，短暂的沉默后，对流风的声音在寂静里突然显得仿佛咆哮。暴风雪显然正在从后面追来。

这里是某种平原，但Kaz依然不知道他到底在哪里。

他又尝试了一次，手臂终于从毯子下挣脱了，他意识到只穿着一件他从没见过、毫无特征的白色衬衫，而且尺寸完全不对。刚接触到空气，皮肤上就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他试图支起身体。

他残缺的胳膊内侧和胸膛上有什么东西，是绷带。点点血迹浸透了衬衫。

恐惧几乎不受控制地立刻从他脑袋里那些疯狂的角落里冒了出来，闪烁着。然后是愤怒。

他抬起头，对上Venom的脸。

Venom俯身过来，身体越过手刹。他的手里拿着一卷管道胶布，嘴里咬着一把小刀。面无表情。

在他能抓到Venom的领子之前，Venom错身而过，压住他的上半身。Kaz的呼吸几乎都被挤了出来，不得不退让了几英寸。在眼角余光里，Kaz看见Venom撕下胶布，依次贴在车窗缝隙上，堵住漏风的地方。Venom的身体几乎完全滑到了后座上，占据了大部分位置。肩膀抵着他的胸膛。

他的呼吸里有麻醉剂的气味，出汗出得厉害，手指在发抖，虚弱无力。

“这是怎么……”Kaz惊讶地脱口而出。

Venom沉默着，最后使劲一拍，用小刀割断胶带。

他退了回去。

他的脸庞毫无任何表情。仿佛完全没听到Kaz的声音。眼睛缓慢地眨着，没有焦点。

Kaz伸出手，攥住他的手腕。Venom依然在后退，仿佛无知无觉。根本拽不住他。他的手指在哆嗦，在打滑。手臂内侧发出一种刺痛。他受了伤，而且伤口好像不浅。

他的肩膀猛地一耸，想要举起右手，抓住Venom的领子，阻止他。但什么都没发生。

他再一次想起了已经发生了的事情。

Venom从他的手指里挣脱了。

Kaz几乎没有思考，猛地向前一扑，咬住了Venom的外套领子，用力一扯。恼恨和痛楚几乎同时出现在他脑袋里。 _太多了。_ 他眼前闪烁着点点金星。 _但还不够。_

“这他妈到底怎么回事？！”Kaz在齿缝间含糊地说。

没有回答。

他抬起眼，朝上看去。

Venom的脸庞难以阅读，不再是他平时那种注意力好像总有点分散的冷静。他的眉毛皱在一起，视线晃动着，没有焦点。他的脸颊一侧的肌肉缓慢地抽搐着，另外一边却毫无动静。Venom茫然地看着他肩膀附近的某个地方，仿佛并不理解他在说什么，或者做什么。他的胸膛依然在起伏，但他却好像失去了某种生命力，散了开来。

 _来自其他人的愿望和命令。_ 一个模糊的念头在Kaz脑袋里一闪而过。

他痛恨这样的念头。

他松开了嘴，退后一点。举起了拳头。

“你最好现在就告诉我。”Kaz说，声音几乎毫无动摇。

轻微的头疼在他眼睛边缘扩散开来，但他拒绝退缩。

“他们撒谎。”Venom说。

_他听到了。_

“我必须要离开。”

_Ocelot_ _。房间门。我推开门走了出去。我什么都听不见。在他说了那些事情后。我——_

一道闪电在车窗外毫无预兆而狂怒地劈了下来，在他的视野里炸开。

一片眩光和雪白。耳朵里满是隆隆的雷声。然后是深沉的黑暗。铺天盖地的嗡鸣之后，他使劲揉眼，感觉眼泪正从眼角滑落。

眨了几次眼睛后，Kaz终于看到了车窗前方树立着的一个巨大的标记牌。

阿拉斯加-加拿大高速公路，离A还有20公里。

他低下头，也终于看见了他的墨镜正挂在Venom的外套前襟的口袋里。

他在嗡鸣声里缓慢而迟疑地伸出手，然后停住了。

Venom的脸庞木然，毫无表情。

风暴在他脸庞上投下了变幻的阴影。又一道闪电在头顶很远的地方炸开，蓝白色的光充满了视野。轰鸣声在他耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

“我们必须离开。”Venom重复。

_他肯定是听到我们说的话了。他听到了。_

然后Kaz想起来了。

Kaz抓住Venom的外套领子，一直用力到领子深深嵌入了Venom的脖子。

他猛地撞上去。

鼻血从Venom的脸上滴落下来，飞溅在Kaz的脸上。

“你他妈的是在开玩笑吗？！！！！！！你他妈的——你他妈的绑架了我！！！！！！”他喊叫，感觉喉咙正在被缓慢地撕成碎片。

声音没有回答，落了下来，空洞地在寂静里消失了。

Venom举起手，用手背擦拭鼻血。他的眉毛再次皱了起来，额头上出现了一道凹陷下去的皱纹，像是一道深广的裂缝。一张掉进了漩涡的脸庞。一个正在碎裂的人。

他盯着Kaz的眼睛。

一种确凿的释然和肯定出现在他的眼睛里。

“是的。”他说。

“你也没有任何地方可以回去了，不是吗？”

他甚至没眨一下眼睛。

\--

接着又开了大约一个或者两个小时，天气不断地在变化，时好时坏，经过一段几乎没有路的地段时，一些公文包大小的石头突然飞溅到车窗前。Venom全部有条不紊而冷静地避过了。他没抽雪茄，只是不停地喝水，时不时一只手在电台上反复调试，过了差不多十五分钟后，Kaz才意识到他是在找任何和新闻和附近交通有关的频道。

大多数时候电波里都是一片死寂，只有无线电干扰的静电声和断断续续的半调子高露洁牙膏广告。

车窗外是绵延的、光秃秃的黑色和灰色的土地，被古老而形状奇特的森林包围，几十公里下来全无改变。公路破碎而褪色，一个已经被人遗忘了的地方。Kaz靠着车窗，眼皮沉重，但怎么也不愿意睡着。纯粹的憎恨和不安在他胸膛里搅拌着。他的左手在毯子里不断地一张一合，试图寻找回握力。

又开了一会儿后，Venom把车停下来了。暖气依然开着，但他拉下了手刹。然后他绕到了后座，打开车门，寒风跟着钻了进来。他关上车门。

他掀开毯子。

“什么？”Kaz错愕地盯着他，拿不准他想干什么。

Venom像是没注意到，只是继续掀毯子，Kaz不自在地换了一下位置，他抓住了Kaz的膝盖。

“静脉深层血栓。”Venom最后说。然后俯身过来，开始揉Kaz的右腿。

有一会儿Kaz想要狂笑，但却没能笑出来。

“活见鬼。”他最后说。

又往前开了大约十公里后，Venom把车开下了路肩。在昏黄而怪诞的天光下，他继续向前开了大约两英里，道路渐渐变成了灌木丛和泥浆之中断断续续的土路，他不用地图，只是继续朝前开。树枝不断地打在车窗上，过了几分钟后，地形变得平坦。一个由两间矮小的建筑物组成的加油站出现在面前，Venom继续朝前开。他缓慢而小心地倒车，然后拉下手刹。

Venom关了暖气，接着抓起几张毯子，扔到副驾驶席上。然后他在杂物堆里找到一顶棒球帽，他解开马尾，把头发塞进帽子里。然后他打开车门，走了出去。

Kaz挣扎着起身，抓住车门锁，他打开车门。寒气扑面而来，他抓住车门，保持住平衡，感觉脸庞和耳朵正在迅速地失去知觉。他眨眼，盯着不远处山脉清晰而锋利的轮廓，被层层白雪覆盖，陌生而毫无意义，依然无法甩掉脑袋里那种疯狂和超出现实的感觉。 _活见鬼。_ 他模糊地想。牙齿在嘴唇后面上下打战，咯咯作响。

说实话，他现在还能对什么东西感到惊讶？ _声音能致命，人能从天上跳下来，你以为你已经失去了全部，接着你发现你依然还剩下那么一点儿东西，可以接着继续失去。_

这些日子里，什么怪事都有。

他的嘴里急促地呼出白气，幽灵手指在潮湿而寒冷的空气里哆嗦。

Venom抓住他的手指，轻轻地把他推回车里。Kaz执拗而半心半意地抗拒了大约一分钟，然后在较劲里输了。

一个塑料袋塞到了他手里，然后车门关上了。Venom走开了。

半温的三明治和机油一样的咖啡，一小包看起来像是瘦吉姆，但商标拼写错误的肉干。Kaz没有胃口。

Kaz开始吃。

 _操你。_ 他想。带着酸一样的憎恨。 _对，你。_

他的手抖得厉害，眼皮有点疼，大概是冻伤。

Venom回来了，把什么东西放到了车顶上，很沉重的东西。他在车顶上呆了差不多十五分钟，然后跳了下来。车门再次打开。

棒球帽小心地放到副驾驶上。

“我猜你的计划里没包含带上我的药。”Kaz说。

一个停顿。

“带了。”

“止痛药。蠢材。我的意思是，那些让我感觉勉强像是人类的玩意儿。而且我说的可不是布洛芬或者狗屎儿童阿司匹林。操他的，我要维柯丁。你还记得那些东西吗？喂？毕竟你——”嘲讽几乎从Kaz紧咬的牙齿里溢了出来。然后他停了下来。喉咙收紧。

他盯着自己颤抖的手，汗依然出得厉害，但不比之前更多。不愿意承认。再过一会儿，他可能会开始发烧，或者呕吐。

也可能不会。

他听得见他声音里的恼怒和恨意。

“我记得这些。”声音没发抖。但几乎听不见。“你一直在睡。所以没法喂你吃。”

“不要担心存量，前面有个镇子，我会去药店找。”他补充。

一个发电塔从山顶一闪而过。几个小时来第一个文明痕迹。Kaz呼吸了一次，眨了眨眼。

“你又是怎么知道这些的？”

“我记得。”

一个停顿。

“大概吧，我不知道。”

沉默。

Kaz在毯子上擦了擦手，攥紧拳头。

“你到底要去什么地方？”他说。

停顿。

“安全的地方。”Venom回答，抗拒而迟疑。

“没有那样的地方。”Kaz说。

停顿。

“我会找到的。”Venom说。

在哭泣一样的风声里，右侧车窗外，某个地方传来一声爆炸一样的轰鸣声。Venom的声音依然停留在空气里，悬着，没有变化。

他听起来几乎就像是Snake。

恐怖到了极点。

“我可不需要躲起来，我没什么好躲的。”Kaz说。

没有回答。

“那是雪把树压断了。”Venom说。“那个声音。”

他的口音变了。他好像没注意到。

\--

又开了快两个小时或者一个小时后，天逐渐黑下来了。汽车颠簸得更加厉害，仿佛正在威胁要散架。缓慢的头疼正在折磨Kaz的脑袋，让他想把牙齿在什么东西上磨一磨。半个小时前就着矿泉水吃的维柯丁和抗生素在他血液里起了作用，过了一会儿他开始想撒尿。他翻找了半天，最后把矿泉水在车窗外倒掉了，摸索着艰难地解开裤子拉链。试了十多分钟都没法对准。在他能说任何东西之前，Venom停了车，然后打开车门，帮他穿上一只靴子，把他扶了出来。Kaz抓住一张毯子，盖在肩膀上。拒绝看Venom的脸。他想要打断Venom的鼻子，或者挖掉他剩下的那只眼睛。

或者其他的任何人。只要他们出现在他的视线内。

Venom扶着他走了大约两步，一只手抓着他的肋骨腋下，支持他的身体，让他自己把老二掏了出来。Venom手指压着的地方隐隐作痛。路肩下面是一片虚无。

“你对我做了什么？”Kaz问道，拉上裤子拉链。举着手。拒绝在毯子上擦拭。

他攥住Venom的外套。

“芯片。”Venom说。

“什么？”

Venom一只手抓着车门，另外一只手伸着，让他抓住，作为支撑点。他坐回后座上。车门关上。他找到了卫生纸，擦干净了手。

“我在你身上挖掉了芯片。”Venom在驾驶席上坐下。

他回过头，抓住Kaz的脚踝，解开鞋带，脱掉靴子。又把靴子塞回副驾驶席下面。

“全部的。”他补充。

“追踪芯片。”

“是的。”

 ** _Cipher_** ** _。_** Kaz咬住脸颊内部，吸进一口苦涩的空气。迅速而发狂地想，在恐惧和暴怒里。 _Cipher_ _装的。狗杂种知道我们做的每一件事。每一个计划。天啊。是他们。我——_

然后他明白过来了。

Ocelot。

那些身体检查和缝合。 _嗯——嗯，_ _Miller_ _，你做得很好，你完成了你那部分的任务。_

“你知道这件事。”Kaz说。

“不。是的。”摇头。“不，不知道。我只是这么猜的。然后在身上摸到了。”

Kaz不再说话，只是使劲地咬着脸颊内部，一直到他尝到了血味。

“我要他们死。”Kaz模糊地说。

他也不知道他想表达什么意思。

\--

天黑了。

Venom再一次把车开下了车道，过了一会儿，道路变成了破碎的沥青道路。在一个看起来曾经是工厂厂房的地方截然而止。他伸手关掉了电台，然后继续向前开。一个孤零零的、巨大的仓库一样的建筑，正面被拆掉了一部分，露出里面一片黑暗。

风声在进入厂房后就减弱了，只剩下一种呜呜声。Kaz几乎没费什么力气就看清楚了窗外，现在他在黑暗里总是看得很清楚。一栋光秃秃的房子，屋顶非常高，没什么东西剩下，几堵隔断墙，一个大概曾经是放置车床的地方。空气里弥漫着陈旧的潮湿金属和机油气味，还有铁锈和灰尘的气味。

Venom停了车，拔出钥匙。

“这就是你的安全屋？”Kaz安静地说。

没有回答。

Venom打开前门。

暖气关了之后，车的温度并没有迅速降下来。Kaz的脸庞能感到寒气正在渗进来，他稍微蜷缩起来一点，脸贴着毯子，拒绝承认。

他的脑袋不肯休息。

缓慢地，他的手伸进怀里，触碰肋骨附近的绷带。 _什么时候放的？为了什么？_ 大大小小的计划、图表、文件和希望在他眼前晃动。谎言和野心。不敢相信经历了一切之后，他依然这么天真愚蠢。

_你的角色就是……_

车后门打开了。

更多的毯子被扔了进来，落到他的腿上，带着寒气。Venom把大大小小的塑料袋一个个拎了出去，塞进一个很大的帆布口袋里。他关上车门，一只手提着口袋，爬上车顶。

一连串碰撞声后，Venom又回来了，打开车门。

他钻进后座。

毯子一张张抖开，一层层塞满了每个地方。Venom脱掉外套，折叠起来，放到离Kaz的头不远的地方。他接着脱掉了靴子。整齐地在手刹附近堆放起来。

他转过身，躺了下来。

“什么？”Kaz说。

“在这里过夜。”Venom含糊地解释。

他掀起毯子，钻了进来。然后，他伸出手，按住Kaz，把他朝后座靠垫推了一点。Venom的手臂绕过Kaz残缺的右手，圈住他的腰，Kaz试图挣脱他，一拳打在他耳朵附近，但Venom避过了。Venom低下头，脑袋靠在Kaz的颈子和肩膀连接的凹陷处，大腿抵着他的大腿，刚好占满整个后座，再自然不过。他的动作十分熟练和流畅，仿佛已经做过了好几次。几乎从未停歇的怒气在Kaz的胸膛里燃烧着。他的胳膊肘抵着毒蛇的腋下，感到十分不自在。Venom的身体十分滚烫，像是在发烧。

“你麻醉了我。”Kaz说，想起了早些时候嘴里氯仿的味道。

没有回答。

他朝下看去。Venom的双眼紧闭，面无表情。他的脸庞疲倦不堪。

_我将要让 **他** 的幽灵……_

_所以，我的计划又变成了这样。_ 他厌倦地想。

Venom没有发出任何声音，他的胸膛靠着Kaz的肋骨，微微地起伏着。

寂静里，Kaz的脑袋依然不肯停歇，旋转着。说过的话，做过的事，好像全部都有了新的含义。

他疲倦的心智挣扎着，疯狂地试图把所有碎片和细节重新组合起来。

听起来几乎有些绝望。

_你总是可以选的，Miller._

Kaz的脸靠着Venom的头发，又一次感到不自在。Venom仿佛无知无觉，他缓慢的心跳声随着Kaz的皮肤传到耳朵里。Kaz的鼻子里突然充满了Venom身上的气味，皮革，汗水，雪茄和硝烟。还有其他的什么。他说不上来。很熟悉。

但又有什么不对。缺少了点什么。

这是很长一段时间以来，他们第一次靠得这么近。

 _我从来都没有过碰触他的渴望。_ 他终于意识到了这件事。 _或者让他触摸我。_

这个念头像是一记拳头，打在他脸上。 _我知道。_

Kaz的胃翻搅了起来，眼睛圆睁，突然明白了他永远都无法再摆脱这个念头。 _我知道。_

有那么一会儿，他的眼睛疼痛，眼睑像在灼烧。但什么也没有流出来，没有眼泪。

一如既往。

他的手指在Venom的胸膛附近攥紧，拳头颤抖着，脑袋剧烈地疼痛，下一秒，他的心脏就会在胸膛里爆炸，碎裂开来，因为狂怒和绝望。他的牙齿在嘴唇后面哆嗦着，想要用尽一切去伤害某种东西。无论以什么代价。

_我居然这么盲目。_

他的手里什么都没剩下。他已经没有东西可以当作代价来支付了。

 

\--

过了几个小时后。在黑暗里，他模模糊糊地听到了一个像是呜咽的声音。

 _我是谁？_ 有人在说，离他很近。 _Kaz_ _，告诉我。求求你。_

他不知道。

所以他这么回答了。

说真的。他不是很关心。

 

 

TBC


End file.
